Artemis, Lady of the Hunt
by flawedesires
Summary: Artemis is one of her father's favorites, feared and worshipped by the mortals below, but not loved. How she wishes she could change that. But alas, everyone has a reputation to uphold. And hers cannot be tainted.
1. I, Artemis

**This came from an idea I got from another author...Can't remember who, or I'd thank them. All I remember is that their fanfic was a one-shot about Artemis...Oh well. Here you guys are: chapter 1. **

**P.S. Don't ask me how many chapters this is going to have because I have no idea; I just like labeling chapters. :D No, I'm not crazy. My mother had me tested.**

* * *

**1/**

I am cold. That is what they all think. They think I do not know, but I can hear. I hear the whispers, the rumors, the tales about me. I hold my head high as I walk past them, pretending to be deaf to their words. But I hear.

Ever since I was a child, since I made Father promise me he would never make me marry, they have whispered about me. They believe I have a heart of ice, incapable of love. Perhaps 'tis true, perhaps not. I give them the choice. I let them think what they want. I know who I am, and that is all that matters.

I sit on my silver throne, keeping my face smooth. We Olympians sit in a half-circle around the sacred hearth, where Hestia resides now. She looks up from the flames and smiles at me. I return it willingly. She is so warm, always ready to lend a listening ear, or a helping hand. She is my favorite aunt.

A hand pats mine. I look up to see Apollo, my twin. He can be terribly irritating at times, but I will always love him, no matter what they say. Our thrones are side by side, his blazing gold, mine shining silver. I do not see him often, for I am always near the Hunt, but I miss his bickering at times.

I know what he is thinking, as our thoughts are almost telepathic: _I hate winter solstice meetings!_ I lift one corner of my mouth in a mock-sympathetic smile without answering him. He returns it, his white teeth almost blinding. His hand drifts back to his lap. I can almost smell his boredom. I twirl a lock of my hair around my finger absently.

To my left is Dionysus. He is not so bad, though he is drunk most of the time. In fact, a crystal glass of wine dangles in his hand now. He sees me looking at him and smiles briefly before turning his attention back to Father Zeus.

Beside Apollo is Athena, one of my favorite sisters. She is like Hestia in ways, though she is far steadier, ready to say what she thinks without hesitation. She smiles at me as well, her gray eyes twinkling for a moment before switching to Father.

Next is my uncle, Poseidon. I do not know him as well as I'd like, for I am always on land, and he is always in the depths of the sea. He does not see me looking at him. For this I am grateful.

Zeus is forever grand, forever powerful. Now he sits proudly on his cloudy throne, holding his master bolt tightly in his massive fist, his voice echoing throughout the throne room. Beside him is Hera, whose motherly appearance hides a violently jealous nature.

Ares is her favorite son. I despise him, as does my sister Athena. He is far too violent, and thinks with his fists rather than his head. He is staring at _her_ now, a cocky grin spreading from ear to ear.

My gaze changes to a glare as I look at her. Aphrodite. She flirts constantly with Ares, oblivious to the fact that her husband sits to her right, watching with pain. I hate her. She teases me for staying chaste, but I say nothing. I know what she is. Hate fills my thoughts, but I look away so I do not act rashly.

Hephaestus. One of my favorite brothers. He is always calm, hardworking, trustworthy. Unlike his wife. He deserves so much better than she. But what can I say? It is not as if I could suggest a replacement.

Next to Hephaestus is Hermes. The troublemaker. I smile when I recall the day he stole Apollo's cattle. I wanted to help him play that trick, but he was merely a child. I had decided to let him have his fun.

Demeter is seated by Hermes, her corn-silk hair braided with wheat. She polishes an apple on her emerald robes and bites into the red skin with relish. I frown. My gaze shifts in tedium. Persephone sits by her mother's side, looking solemn and grave. The Underworld has changed her. Her eyes meet mine, and she nods at me. One corner of her ruby lips lifts in a smile, but it is gone as soon as it came.

Hades sits just across from Queen Hera and Father Zeus, on a hastily brought wooden throne. He seems uncomfortable here, and I do not blame him. I would rather be in my domain as well.

Father's voice draws me from my thoughts. I focus on him, like the others. "…and Artemis" I sit straighter "you should not have changed your huntress into a hound. Your brother is angry. Apologize."

I glare at Ares. So does Aphrodite. At least we can agree on something for once. Ares stole my huntress's virginity, as well as my companion. Perhaps she had no choice, but I have a reputation to maintain. And I did change her into a _nice_ hound. My glare heats. My jaw sets. "I apologize, Ares," I say through clenched teeth.

That horrible grin widens. "I accept, Artemis." I want to rush across the room and strangle him, but Father moves on quickly. I listen no more. This meeting has no worth. Why can I not be excused?

Athena's eyes meet mine, and she seems to read my thoughts. Her hand rises, and Father stops speaking. She is his favorite daughter after all. "Father, may Artemis and I be excused? Both our years have been uneventful, and she has already apologized to our dim-witted brother." That earns a glare from both Ares and Hera, but Father smiles. "Of course, Athena. Artemis." He nods at me, but there is not as much warmth as I'd like.

I step down from my throne, slipping from twenty-foot goddess to a five-foot young woman with my same appearance. Athena does the same, and together we walk out the door. Apollo sends me a childish pout. _Why do you get to go and not me? _I throw an immature smirk of my own just before leaving. _Haha!_

"Artemis, are you quite well?" Athena's eyes probe my own, worried. "You do not seem yourself."

"I am well," I answer. "I simply miss my lieutenant. I am in need of a new one."

"Perhaps I can help," she offers, but I shake my head.

"Thank you, sister," I say, "but I need to do this on my own."

"Why did you change the girl into a hound in the first place?" my sister questions. "If I am correct, you favored her spectacularly."

_Of course you are correct,_ I think. But I say, "It was my duty. A betrayal in my household means punishment. An effect for every cause."

Athena nods, but her gray eyes are knowing. She is clever enough to see through my ruse. "Of course," she says.

I shoulder my bow, gnawing on my lip. "I am returning to the Hunt. Visit me if you please." I am startled to have Athena hug me. I am not used to such embraces. She steps back after a moment, smiling. Then she disappeared in the shape of a barn owl, returning to her palace.

I do the same, despite what I told her. My palace is my second favorite place to be, besides my tent in the Hunt. It is made from all silver and mirrors, something Aphrodite would love but comes nowhere near. I sit on my throne and swipe my hand over the pool of water by my side.

I watch my huntresses argue over something in the woods of Calydon. One pushes another. She pushes back. They begin to fight. I frown. Quickly I send one of my sacred deer to end their disagreement. I sigh. I would have to punish them both when I returned.

"Artemis." I turn to see Apollo, his aura dancing off the silver of my palace.

I stand to greet hm. "Brother. What brings you here?"

Apollo bites his lip nervously. "I…have a favor to ask of you, sister."

I frown in confusion. "Indeed? Well, do not hesitate to speak your mind. Athena does it easily enough." We share a harmonious laugh, but Apollo instantly sobers.

"I wish to make a one of your nymphs my bride," he says. "Idalia."

I purse my lips. My twin knows full well my thoughts on subjects such as marriage…among other things. "Bride? You mean bedmate?"

My brother flushes. "No! Yes! Argh!"

I smile slightly. "For you, my brain-deprived brother, I will grant your request. This once."

Apollo grins. "Thank you, sister. I am in your debt." He mock-salutes me, then disappears in a shower of gold.

"Yes," I say to no one in particular. "You are."

"Lady—Lady Artemis?"

I look up. A young nymph is standing in the massive doorway, looking terrified. I grimaced inwardly. I had no doubt she had heard the rumors as well. "Yes?" I say as gently as I can.

She comes forward timidly and bows. "I have an invitation from Lord Dionysus," she says shakily.

I roll open the scroll, sitting straighter. Dionysus was hosting a party at his palace this evening. I want to roll my eyes, but I keep them still, conscious of the nymph staring at me anxiously. I sigh. Why go at all? All that would happen is Ares trying to get me to dance with him (in more ways than one) and everyone drinking too much wine. But I thank the young nymph and dismiss her, planning on my attire.

* * *

That night I dress in a chiton of silver, adding a few arm bands and a bangle or two. I let my hair flow over my shoulders, only bothering to run a brush through it once. I carefully slip a ring set with a moonstone on my middle finger and poke diamond earrings through my ears.

I glance up at the sky and am pleased to see the moon going along perfectly, not a waver on its course. Silently I praise my reindeer for being so clever; the light brightens, as if they are happy they pleased me.

I give myself one final glance in the mirror. _You shine as brightly as the moon tonight,_ I tell myself. Then I transport myself to Dionysus's palace in a shower of silver. Ares instantly appears at my arm.

Annoyingly, I had suddenly become his new object of obsession, for reasons I hoped were wrong. I tune out his voice, which had begun pestering me about dancing, and absently brush my hair behind my ear. I am about to wave Ares away finally when Apollo appears next to me. One glare from the sun god and Ares is gone, sending a hateful look at the both of us.

I smile gratefully at my brother. "Thank you. He will not leave me be."

Apollo frowns. "I do not know why he is so eager with you," he says sourly, glaring after our brother.

I sip the nectar from my crystal glass, having refused to drink any of Dionysus's intoxicating wine. "I believe he is attempting to make Aphrodite jealous," I say calmly. "I am her enemy after all."

"Oh, I wouldn't say enemy," comes a purring, sensual voice I knew all too well. "I prefer to think of you as my…antagonist."

Apollo's hand squeezes mine in fury. I shoot him a brief warning look. He has always felt protective of me, especially against the rumors, but I often have no need for his help.

"How lovely," I say to Aphrodite, my grip tightening around my glass.

"Yes, I think I look fabulous as well. Thank you for noticing so graciously." She picks at the nonexistent grime under her perfect nails.

My temper flares. "But I see a flaw in your attire today, Aphrodite." I keep my voice cool and expressionless.

Her eyes narrow dangerously. "Indeed? And what flaw is this?"

"Your skills have passed their prime," I say. "I am afraid your jealousy is grotesquely visible through your transparent mask, as is your lust."

Her blue eyes turn murderous at the insult. A cold, cruel smile suddenly tugs at the corners of her flawless lips. "At least I am not as cold as you. I am not ice—" here she pauses, her mouth curling into a hateful sneer "—like your heart."

I am furious. I want to tackle her to the ground and tear out her long gold locks, but I keep myself expressionless, frozen. Apollo pulls me away from the smirking goddess of love, murmuring words of comfort in my ear.

I drain my glass of nectar, then pick up another of wine instead. I empty that as well. "Stupid goddess," I mutter. "She will pay."

Apollo stays my arm. "Please, sister. Do not act rashly."

"You are beginning to sound like me," Athena smiles, suddenly appearing beside us. She looks at me. "I am proud of you. If I had been you, that foolish goddess of lust would already have been emptied of ichor. I believe it would have been quite therapeutic."

I manage to smile. "It was not as easy as it seemed."

Athena pats my arm. "Do not fret, Artemis. Her lies should mean nothing to you." Then, my sister accepts the hand of Zephyr, god of the west wind, and whirls away to dance. Apollo squeezes my hand once more, then vanishes into the crowd, probably to ask one of the Muses to dance with him.

I grip my glass tightly as my gaze falls on Ares and...her. Aphrodite's barbed words cut into my heart with a pain she would never know. I feel like crying, but I refuse to give her that privlige. Normally her insults are tossed away without a care, but tonight they maul me sharply, like a knife. Her last words echo in my mind: _"I am not ice—like your heart."_ I march to Dionysus's abandoned garden, throwing my glass into the bushes. I cared not about the broken shards. I stare at the moon with anger I cannot control; I can feel it seething under me now, eager to burst out.

"Enjoying the party, Artemis?"

I turn to see Eris, the goddess of discord. I frown as soon as I recognize her, for she is the servant of Ares. "Eris," I say. "What is it you need?"

Eris shakes her head, bouncing her golden apple up and down in the palm of her hand. I restrain myself from glancing at it. "'Tis not what I need, but my master."

My frown deepens. "Yes?"

"He wishes you to meet him in Troy tomorrow," Eris says. "He says he has something that belongs to you."

I feel my face hardening. "Thank you, Eris," I say to her. She grins at me, then disappears, most likely to cause trouble with her apple.

"I heard what she said." The voice is so quiet it is barely audible, but I recognize it. I sit next to Persephone, who is looking quiet and lonely.

"Her words have no affect on me," I lie. "She is a foolish goddess."

Persephone nods, though it seems she does not believe me. "I realized. It was her son Eros who sentenced me to…" she trails off, but I follow her gaze; it rests on Hades, who sits solemnly by his brothers.

"I hate her," I say. "It is she who steals my Hunters from me."

"Yes," Persephone says quietly. "I dislike her as well."

"Persephone!" We look up. Demeter is waving her daughter forward impatiently, growing taller to see over the crowd. Persephone stands and brushes off her black gown.

I catch her hand just before she leaves. "Perhaps I can visit you in the Underworld," I offer. "Let me know if your husband permits it."

A glimmer of hope catches in my cousin's eye, and she nods. Then she, too, vanishes into the crowd to find her mother.

I sigh. I thanked Dionysus (after I finally found him) and return to my tent in the Hunt to spend the night.

I am furious at Ares. What could he have that belonged to me? Was he simply playing a trick to squeeze a reaction out of Aphrodite? _*****__Apo touse theous! _How I hate her! Could she possibly have anything to do with this arrange meeting?

* * *

***Apo touse theous: By the gods**

**So, what'd you guys think? Please tell me, even if they're flames. I don't care if it's five words or five sentances, just do it! :D I'll add another chapter based on my eerily impulsive impatience and how many reviews I get!**

**Kisses! -Alice**


	2. Arachne of Colophon and Athena's Wrath

**2/**

As soon as I am wakened by Eos at dawn, I leave for Troy, slipping on the guise of a girl of fourteen. I wait in the gardens of the royal palace, tapping my foot with irritation. Where was he?

"Looking for someone?" a voice laughs in my ear.

I step away from Ares in disgust. My foot slips on the edge of a fountain, and I begin lose my balance. Ares's arm comes around my waist, steadying me, but pulling me too close. I push him away, frowning. "What do you have of mine?" I demand.

Grinning, my hateful brother pulls my favorite hind into view. My temper flares. "Give him back!" I shout. Ares's large hand closes over my mouth.

"Shh," he whispers, trying not to laugh. "We don't want them finding you."

I feel the strong urge to bite his hand, but I simply pull away. "How dare you steal my hind!" I say furiously.

"Blah, blah, blah," he says, waving his hand. His grip tightens around the deer's neck. He looks up at me with sad eyes.

I clench my fists. "Let him go, Ares."

He rolls his eyes. "Fine." He releases him, who runs to me.

I place a hand between his antlers, glaring at the spot where Ares once stood. I am instantly suspicious. What was the point of all this? He had me come all the way to the Trojan palace simply to give back my hind? This was not like Ares. Had he been acting himself, he would have led me on wild goose chase. My eyes narrow. I would have revenge.

* * *

"Artemis! Where are you?" My head snaps up at the voice.

I stand. "Apollo? I am here!"

My brother skids into view and grabs my hand. "Come! Father is calling an emergency council!"

I let him drag me to the throne room. "Emergency? What emergency?"

"The Aloadae," he says simply.

I feel myself paling. The Aloadae are giant twin sons of Poseidon, sixty feet tall when they reached adulthood and still growing taller. Once I had met Otus, one of the brothers, in the woods of Lamia, and he had become smitten with me. I had promised him my hand, simply to get him to leave me alone. I had no intention of keeping that promise.

"Zeus!" I hear the voices calling Father as Apollo drags me to the balcony. I spot Otus and Ephialtes even from here, standing atop a mountain they had built themselves. Otus sees me and grins. I scowl. He resumes his calling. "Zeus! You and your brethren must leave Olympus! Ephialtes and myself will take your place, with Artemis and Hera as our wives!"

Hera scoffs and tosses her head. Then she and I look at each other, and for once we can agree on this: we will not wed these fools. "How dare you!" I scream. "To Tartarus with you!"

"Do not speak to your future husband that way!" Otus calls back.

A cry of rage escapes me, but before I can rush at the twins, Apollo pulls me back. "You must not act foolishly," he whispers. "Father will intervene."

Father roars in rage. A lightning bolt attempts an attack on the giants, but all in vain. Ares, the stupid god, runs out with his sword drawn, ready to attack, but Ephialtes grabs him and stuffs him in a pithos. Otus shuts the lid.

Hera faints. Aphrodite screams. I am furious. I can feel Apollo's rage boiling as well. Together we fire a volley of arrows at the chaotic giants, hoping to end their days, but my arrows simply dissolve, Apollo's having no effect. Father throws another bolt, but it simply bounces off the mountain. The brothers laugh. There seemed to be no hope.

Ares was trapped for thirteen months, a lunar year. Apollo and I constantly fired dozen after dozen of arrows, but to no avail. Ares was not released. From Olympus we could hear his screams.

Aphrodite is pale with worry. Hera's tears flow without ceasing. Father's fury has no end. Apollo's oracle declares neither mortal nor god could defeat the giant brothers. I am beginning to think this is the end. Gaia had sent these men to defeat us and defile Hera and myself, and they would succeed. I shiver. My arrows go off course. Otus smiles.

Apollo looks at me. "You know what I must do."

It disgusts me, but I nod. Apollo lowers his bow and shouts to Otus: "Great Otus! My sister Artemis thinks so much of you she has decided to accept your proposal! We will meet you on the island of Naxos to discuss the wedding!"

I almost choke at the thought of those words. Hera looks at me. "Thank you for doing this," she says. "You know as well as I what disasters would occur if they win."

I nod grimly. Father Zeus looks at me gratefully. Athena hugs me. I join hands with Apollo and together we got to Naxos.

We see Otus and Ephialtes from a distance, arguing. Ephialtes is jealous that I have "chosen" Otus, while Hera has said nothing about him. Ephialtes kicks over the pithos that is Ares's prison in rage, shouting at Otus.

Ares leaps from the pithos and runs back to Olympus as fast as his brute feet will carry him. The brothers attempt to reclaim their prisoner, but he is gone. They curse. I quickly take advantage of their distraction.

I shift into a silver doe and run in front of them, for I know they consider themselves great huntsmen.

"Look at that doe!" Ephialtes exclaims.

"Perhaps I can make its pelt a gown for Artemis," Otus muses.

Ephialtes frowns momentarily. "Perhaps _I_ can give it to Hera and make her love me." In unison they draw their spears, glaring at each other. I dart in between them, my heart quickening at the thought of failure. The spears are thrown. I dodge. Pierced by each other's weapons, Otus and Ephialtes lie dying in the sand, their ichor pooling.

I change back to my usual form. Otus grabs my ankle as he and Ephialtes sink into the ground, dragging me with him.

"You will join me in Tartarus!" he promises.

"Apollo!" I scream.

My brother appears out of where, seizing my hand. Otus's grip shifts from my ankle to around my waist. I want to kick him, but my legs held no feeling. I am being torn in two. I cry out.

"No!" Apollo grunts, and with one final yank he pulls me free. We run back to Olympus on the wings of fear, only to be greeted by Ares's shouts of pain. Zeus throws a last thunderbolt, and the blast lights up the heavens, singnaling the end of the battle.

Otus and Ephialtes are bound back to back with writhing snakes, thrown in Tartarus for eternity by Hades himself. "I will have you one day, Artemis!" Otus screams just before he and his brother disappear.

I shudder. Apollo's arms wrap around me in a brotherly hug until I stop shaking. He plants a kiss on my forehead.

I am thanked a thousand times by the gods. Father Zeus smiles his approval. Athena hugs me. Hermes kisses my hand. Dionysus offers me his best wine. Hephaestus presents me with a new lunate crown of silver and moonstones. Demeter kisses my cheek. Ares mumbles a thanks on orders of Hera, who smiles lovingly for the first time. Even Aphrodite nods curtly.

I am at ease once more, but whenever I think of Otus and Ephialtes, I stop whatever I am doing and shudder at the thought of what would have happened had I failed.

* * *

"Artemis?"

"Hm?"

Athena and I were sitting in the agora of Olympus, she reading a book, I polishing my bow. Three of the nine Muses were sitting nearby, Calliope and Polyhymnia discussing the laws of physics, Euterpe plucking the strings of a lyre and humming to herself.

"Why do we not go to Hypaepa today?" Athena asks.

I purse my lips. "I should be going back to the Hunt," I say.

"Please?" my sister begs. "I have been waiting to test the mortal's purity for quite a few years now."

I sigh. I have been away from the Hunt for too long. But I cannot refuse my favorite sister. "Very well," I agree finally. Together we shift into young girls and head down to Hypaepa.

Athena fingers the silk scarf on a merchant's wagon as we walk past. "Look, Laica, this one feels like water!" _Laica_ was the name I assumed when I took on the guise of a mortal.

I glance at it. "You know we do not have much money, Pallas," I say. _Pallas_ was Athena's 'mortal name'. We laugh together at the idea of goddesses being in poverty, then continue down the street, oohing and ahhing at merchant wagons selling food or cloth.

Athena stops me as we walk by the agora. "What is this?" she says, almost to herself. I glance over. A young girl is standing tall by a lovely loom, her voice carrying all the way to me.

"I, Arachne of Colophon, am able to weave more skillfully than the goddess Athena herself!"

The words echo in my ears. Athena and I look at each other in shock, but Athena's surprise quickly turns to anger, her eyes flashing.

"Athena," I warn. "The girl is merely a conceited mortal. Why not give her a chance to redeem herself? You cannot simply go incinerating mortals like I do."

"Very well," she growls reluctantly. She walks in the girl's direction, changing into an old crone in a single step. I run after her in worry, slipping into a similar form myself.

Arachne of Colophon is pretty, I observed, with long honeyed locks, porcelain skin, and seashell pink lips. But her beauty hides a selfish and foolish nature that would only be the end of her. I shake my head.

Athena walks up to her with a false limp, leaning on a cane. I follow her with a mimicked stride to be sure all goes well. "Pallas," I say, simply to pull her from Arachne, "the food is this way."

"Not now, Laica," Athena snaps. She turns to Arachne. "Why do you scorn the goddess of wisdom?" she asks. "I am certain if you apologize, she will forgive you."

Arachne tosses her head. "Please," she spits. "Let the goddess Athena come and challenge me herself! Then we shall see who is the better weaver."

I throw the girl a warning look, but it is too late. Athena's gray eyes flash and she casts off her disguise, revealing her full divine form. I shed my costume as well, giving the crowd of mortals around us a cold look.

"Well, Arachne," Athena snaps, "you are about to get your wish."

I expect the girl to grovel on her knees for my sister's forgiveness, but she only smiles and flips her air. "Fine," she retorts. "Let us commence."

Two looms are brought. I grab Arachne's arm as Athena sits at one of them. "Foolish girl!" I exclaim. "You are no match for the goddess of weaving!"

"We shall see," Arachne sniffs, and seats herself on the second loom.

I shake my head silently. This would only end badly. Arachne's fingers move so quickly they become a blur, tying together the brightly colored threads. Athena works just as swiftly, her wrathful face going calm as she completes her tapestry.

When both step back from their looms, I am forced to hold in a gasp. Athena's was her greatest work, made of sparkling threads and beautiful colors, depicting Olympus in all its glory, the gods inside at the height of their prime.

My easily-pricked temper flares dangerously when I study Arachne's work. The colors are impressive and the weave is tight, but the image! How dare she humiliate the gods! I see Father chasing a maiden. Apollo crashing the sun chariot. Hephaestus on fire. Dionysus drunk. Hera jade green. Athena talking nonsense. And me? I was being trampled by a boar! How dare she?

I feel my wrath boiling inside me. I raise my now-glowing hand to incite my will on the insufferable girl, but Athena acts before I can.

My usually calm sister rips her opponent's beautiful tapestry to shreds, her gray eyes blazing. She strikes the girl with her shuttle.

Instantly Arachne begins to shrink. Her nimble fingers turn to spindly legs. Her head reduces to a shape no bigger than my thumb. Her body becomes black and hairy. Arachne of Colophon was a spider.

Athena's voice is as cold as ice. "You dared to insult the gods. Now you may spin your empty webs in silence." She vanishes in a flash of light.

Mortals were staring at us with wide, disbelieving eyes. A man falls at my feet. "Lady Artemis," he pleads. "I beg of you: change my daughter back!"

For once, I want to say yes, to be considered warm, to prove the rumors wrong. But I look down at him coldly. "I cannot undo what has already been done." I return to Olympus in a shower of silver without another word, guilt burdening my chest.

* * *

"Lady Artemis?" Lara hesitates.

"Yes?" I prompt.

"My lady, it is time to stop mourning Kari's death," Lara says finally. "It is time to choose your next lieutenant."

I stiffen. Mourning? Kari's death? I have forgotten for a moment. Then it all rushes back to me; Kari, my best Hunter, my favorite companion, dead. Killed by a grizzly driven mad by Hera. I hated her for that.

Lara, seeing my grief, moves quickly for the exit. She pauses only for a moment. "Respectfully I would like to submit my candidacy. I believe you will choose wisely." After Lara is gone, I wonder whom I will select. Lara herself is a good candidate, but on further thought I did not want her as my lieutenant, favorite of mine though she is.

I sigh. A sudden scream shatters my troubled thoughts; I burst out of my tent, bow at the ready, only to freeze at the sight in front of me. One of my nymphs, Ursula, lying in the dirt.

Ursula's blood stains the earth beside her as Acacia, her twin, screams in agony. Her body is stiff, bleeding, and broken. Her eyes stare unblinkingly at the cloud-dotted sky, the dark orbs glassy. She was dead.


	3. the Calydonian Boar

**Well, I've been thinking about this for a day or two, and the Calydonian Boar hunt is one of the most famous epics in Greek Mythology, and thankfully for me, contains a large part played by Artemis. So, here you guys are: Chapter three**

**P.S. A special shout-out to RedFluffyBanana, who I now recognize as the author who gave me this great idea. Thank you!**

**Oh yeah: I don't own anything. Why do we have to say that?**

* * *

**3/**

_**Recap: Chapter 2—**__Ursula's blood stains the earth beside her as Acacia, her twin, screams in agony. Her body is stiff, bleeding, and broken. Her eyes stare unblinkingly at the cloud-dotted sky, the dark orbs glassy. She was dead. _

"What happened?" I demand in rage.

Acacia looks up at me with tears streaming down her face, her torture evident in her eyes. "She was killed in Thebes!" she almost screams. "A gang of boys…" She buried her head in her hands and sobs her heart out. Glauca, another of my nymphs, takes her in her arms, letting Acacia stain her tunic with tears.

I am filled with rage. Mortals _dare_ to slay one of my companions? I leave Lara in charge of the Hunt and depart for the great Thebes, the Seven Gated City.

Each of the seven gates is guarded by a group of soldiers; I can see more of them at the crest of the wall, bows at the ready. I change into a young woman, carefully arranging my clothes to give the appearance of a rich woman. The guards nod respectfully as I pass, and I have to restrain myself from smiling. They had no idea that I was about to punish a gang of their citizens.

I walk into the marketplace, only to pause at the intriguing sight before me. A single girl was fighting off a trio of Theban boys, and from the looks of things, the girl was winning.

Simultaneously she punches one boy in the jaw and kicks another in the chest. She ducks under the third's sword and slashes at him with a concealed knife.

"Stop!" I shout. My voice echoes throughout the city with a power that can only belong to a goddess. Instantly I regret it; the mortals see me as a mortal woman, not a goddess. I march forward and grab the girl's arm. "Haidee!" I yell. "What have I told you about getting into fights?" I drag the girl away before she can respond, past the mortals, past the guards, out the gates.

She tugs her arm out of my grip. "Who are you?" she demands.

"I am Artemis," I say. I drop my disguise, shouldering my bow proudly.

The girl's eyes widen and she falls to her feet. "Please, forgive my crudeness, Lady Artemis!" she cries. "I am sorry for whatever crime I have committed against you!"

My heart sinks. This girl has heard the rumors as well. I bring her to her feet. "Child, I am not angry. You have please me!"

She blinks. "I have?"

I laugh. "Yes! I have not seen bravery such as you posses in centuries!" And it was true. Even Lara was timid compared to this girl. "What is your name, child?"

"Leah," she says. "Princess of Thebes."

I raise an eyebrow. "What is the king's daughter doing in the streets?" I ask.

"I escape from time to time," Leah admits. "I cannot bear to stay in a prison such as my father's palace."

I nod. "Very well. Leah, I need a new lieutenant. I want you to join my Hunt."

Leah's eyes widen. "Yes!" she bursts out. "Of course!"

I smile. "You please me, Lady Leah."

She blushes at the title. I kiss her forehead, giving her my blessing. I took her back to camp. Thus Leah, princess of Thebes, filled the hole the deceased Kari left. She did well, and soon became my new favorite.

It was obvious Lara was jealous of Leah, but that did not seem to bother my new lieutenant. She was glad to be rid of her father, and her position as lone princess of Thebes.

This pleased me. For now, at least, all was well.

So here I am again. I sit in my silver throne once more, trying not to let the boredom of an Olympian council show on my face. Leah of Thebes stands at my side. She glows now, due to my moon blessing. The silver aura that belongs to me shines around her. I smile down at her, though she does not seem to notice.

_Can you get us out of here?_ Apollo's voice speaks in my mind. As we are twins, our thoughts pass between the two of us like messages. _This is so boring!_

_Why must I do this? _I retort.

He responds without looking: _You and Athena are Father's favorite daughters, are you not? Use your child charm and get us out of here!_

I glance at Athena. Her tedium shows plainly on her face. Her eyes meet mine. She nods. I speak up, cutting Father off. "Father, may Athena, Apollo, and I be excused? We have a private matter to discuss." Father looks at me for a moment, but he nods. Hera glares at me, seeing through my lie. Ares pauses his flirting with Aphrodite to scowl at me as well. I flash him a smile as my siblings and I exit the room. I leave Leah at the door to inform me when the council was over.

"That was the most tedious thing I have ever endured in my immortal life!" Apollo complains as we walk into the agora.

Athena smiles. "Really, Apollo? What of Sisyphus's trial?"

Apollo thinks it over. "All right," he says. "This council comes in second place."

My sister and I laugh. My laughter ends as I see Eros flying dejectedly past us. Athena turns to look, and Apollo calls out, "Eros, my boy, come and talk with us!" The boy complies, hanging his head.

My heart lurches, for Eros is such a lovable boy. I want to ask him what is wrong, but Athena cuts in before I can: "Eros, dear, what troubles you?"

The boy sighs. "Mother is not pleased."

We all stiffen at the words. Eros is another reason I loathe Aphrodite; he is so quiet and deserving, yet his mother takes advantage of him and abuses him. I frown. "I suggest you stay away from her for a while," I say.

Eros shakes his head. "Last time I did that she took away my quiver. I have to listen to her."

Athena's thoughts must have echoed mine, for she said, "I will speak with Aphrodite, child."

She walks off to the throne room, leaving Apollo and I alone with Eros, who sighs. "I must be going. Mother expects me in her rooms now." He flies off.

I scowl after him. "How can Aphrodite act in such a way to her own son?" I say.

Apollo shrugs. "She is heartless to the boy, and yet she is the goddess of love."

I sigh. "I cannot stand her."

My brother grins. "I know, sister."

Athena reappears out of nowhere, smirking. "I yelled at her," she admits. "It was…humorous."

I laugh. "I suppose it was."

"Are you excited about the rites due by King Oeneus of Calydon tonight?" Athena asks.

Apollo nods. "I remember last year's. Dionysus was half-dead with the wine!"

The rites. Every year King Oeneus sacrificed animals or burnt food for the gods. It was always pleasant to receive such things, but rites were dangerous for reasons I would only know later.

That night we all complied to sit in the throne room, listening, please, as Oeneus completed his rites to us all. I wait for my turn patiently, but when Oeneus reaches Dionysus, he stops, declaring the rites over.

Apollo glances at me, his gold eyes knowing. I am enraged. How dare he forget me? As soon as the council ends, I rush for the doors. Apollo grabs my arm, holding me in the throne room.

"Artemis, please," he says. "Do not—"

"King Oeneus has forgotten me!" I say. "I must punish him!"

"Sister, you—"

"Do not attempt to stop me," I interrupt. "You would do the same as I." I yank my arm from my brother's hand.

"Lady Artemis," Leah calls. She had been waiting by the doors for the rites to be finished, but now she runs after me, into my palace. "Are you going to punish Lord Oeneus?"

I do not answer. I sit on my throne and swipe my hand over the basin of water at my side. "Release the boar," I command. Leah's eyes widen at my words. Her mouth opens as if she wants to protest, but she closes it quickly.

I tap the surface of the water; obediently it shows me Calydon, where the boar emerges from his cave, snarling. My lips lift in a cold smile. Oeneus of Calydon would pay dearly for his insult to me.

* * *

I allow Leah to take over the Hunt for a while, leaning back in my throne to watch the intriguing sight in Calydon. I bend over my silver basin of enchanted water, watching intently.

Oeneus, upon the arrival of my boar, had called on all the heroes in Greece to kill the boar. I realize my rage-based actions have created an adventure for the ages, another ballad to be added to Calliope's collection of epics. I am not pleased. But Father is.

He calls the gods to order in the throne room. An image concurred from mist floats in front of us. We all watch Oeneus's table intently from our thrones.

I notice one of Father's mortal daughter, Helen of Sparta, sitting among Oeneus's guests. A strange feeling sweeps over me, a feeling I cannot infer. Apollo looks over at me with a puzzled expression, feeling the same emotion as I through our shared telepathy.

Before I can ponder this feeling of mine, I notice something else. A woman, dressed in the garb of a hunter. She is seated among the servants at the king's table, but that did not seem to disturb her laughing manner.

Suddenly I know who she is: Atalanta, princess of Arcadia. The memories flood back to me without warning: Lord Iasos of Arcadia wanted a son, but was a disappointed father when Atalanta was born. He abandoned her on a mountaintop, hoping she would perish.

I pitied the girl and sent a she-bear to suckle her. I watched her through her early childhood in the woods of Arcadia, and was extremely pleased to see she bore the marks of a great huntress. I blessed her then, though I do not believe she noticed. I smile down on her now.

I notice Prince Meleager, son of Lord Oeneus, staring at her, his eyes proclaiming his worship of her. I glance at Aphrodite, who is smiling. Foolish goddess. I recall the story of Meleager, the day's images coming easily to my mind.

Queen Althea, nursing the child tenderly. The three Fates gathered in a corner, discussing something in hushed tones.

"It is a pity," Atropos whispers. "The boy will visit Hades early as soon as that log in the hearth burns to ash."

Clotho and Lachesis nod in agreement, casting a sympathetic glance at the child and his mother, who has frozen in fear. As soon as the Fates are gone, she rushes to the fire and beats the flames from the log, stowing it away in a chest underneath her bed. Little does Lady Althea know the log would be her child's demise.

Helen of Sparta stands to leave suddenly, drawing my attention. My smile, meant for Atalanta, turns to a frown of confusion. I know she is only in Calydon because her brothers wished to join the hunt. My frown deepens.

Sparta. The royal family hates me, and favors Aphrodite in my stead. It is one of the many things she boasts of to me. This, for one thing, does not anger me, for at least Queen Leda, Father's mistress and queen of Sparta, respects me and remembers to include me in their annual rites. Lord Tyndareus and Lady Helen loathe me for my cruelty and coldness, and, looking back at my past actions, I do not hold this against them. I simply ignore them.

I watch as the boar makes his attack on Calydon, as the hunters run into the woods to pursue it. I watch Atalanta run with her spear, and I bless her once more, hoping, if anyone must kill my boar, it would be she. But the Fates willed it differently than I.

Meleager, Atalanta's admirer, runs past her, bow raised. It is Atalanta's spear that draws first blood, but Meleager's arrow pierces my boar's eye, killing him instantly.

No! I rise slightly from my throne, furious. It must have been Apollo who guided Meleager's hand. I glare at my twin, but he does not seem to see me.

Oeneus has the boar cooked for the evening meal, so all may taste Meleager's victory. But the boy sits pale and forlorn in his place of honor, staring blankly at his meal.

My anger recedes, replaced with puzzlement. Why is he not rejoicing? Within days Meleager of Calydon will be one of the most famed heroes in all of Greece!

When Oeneus presents the boar's pelt to his son, the boy runs his hands over the rough tusks and spiky fur, and shakes his head. "These prizes do not belong to me," he says, his words echoing all the way to Olympus. "Atalanta, they belong to you." He lifts the pelt in his arms and dumps them in front of Atalanta, his cheeks aflame and his gaze filled with love for her.

Atalanta stares at Meleager's kill, then at Meleager himself. Almost instantly the men leap from their seats, heaping a thousand filthy curses on Atalanta. I frown. She simply laughs at them and flings their insults back in their faces, but Meleager is not as wise.

He draws his sword and attacks the first man who attempts to steal the hide from Atalanta. Castor and Polydeuces of Sparta drag their sister from the hall, but I hardly notice. I am staring in horror at the blood-shedding before me.

The banquet hall is suddenly on fire. When I can see clearly, Meleager's uncles are among the fallen, killed by Meleager himself. My heart sinks as Lady Althea screams at the sight of her murdered brothers. She runs from the hall.

Suddenly Meleager falls, clutching his heart. His cry of agony echoes off the palace walls, and his body joins the heap of corpses.

Princess Deineira, Meleager's sister, sobs at the sight of the bodies strewn across the marble tiles. Lord Oeneus, pale, tries to break the remaining fights. Lady Althea is nowhere to be found.

I bite my lip when I realize what happened: upon seeing her dead brothers, Lady Althea flew into a rage. She ran to her rooms and threw the log containing Meleager's life into the hearth in a fit of fury, murdering her own son.

But when she sees Meleager's body, her mind shatters, her heart breaks. She dashes back to her apartments as servants begin the filthy task of cleaning the blood-bathed tiles and the bodies piled in the center of the room. The queen is nowhere to be found, but no one worries. Princess Deineira sits in shock, her face white, staring at her brothers body. Her tears no longer flow, but I fear her mind has been shaken. Deineira stands in a daze and leaves the hall, but a minute later her screams bounce off the walls, an echo of the cries uttered mere hours ago.

Lady Althea, queen of Calydon, is found dead in her apartments, hanging from the rafters in her ceiling with her own sash.

I jump off my throne and leave the throne room. No one notices but Apollo, who follows me in worry. He takes my arm; I try to run away, but he pulls me back and gives me a brotherly hug, planting a kiss on my head. I bury my face in my brother's chest. A tear or two manages to escape my eyes, staining his robes. He holds me until Father calls his name, then he kisses my forehead and runs back to the throne room.

In the privacy of my palace, I look down at Helen of Sparta one last time, that strange feeling flooding my thoughts. I finally identify the reason for this emotion: Helen of Sparta, daughter of Zeus, would become the cause of a tragic end, of which I would only find out later.

I turn away from my basin of enchanted water, a tear daring to fall down my cheek. I swipe it away angrily before anyone cane see. I have a reputation to maintain, after all.

* * *

***sob* *cry* This is one of the saddest things I've ever had to write, but personally I think it's awesome. Remember, you guys have to review! I don't care how long or short it is, any kind is welcome-flames even, no matter how cruel. If you think I missed anything, please PM me soon. Thank you!**

**Kisses! -Alice**


	4. Niobe

**4/**

"Apollo!" I call.

My brother turns. "Wha—?" My arrow in his shoulder cuts off his question.

I turn on my heel and run, laughing as my brother chased me through the forest. We are on Delos, visiting our mother. She is a goddess, and can live wherever she wishes, but she prefers to stay on the island where her suffering ceased, where Apollo and I were born.

Allow me to explain. When Hera discovered my mother, Leto, was with child, she flew into an uncontrollable rage. She ordered all lands to refuse shelter to Mother. So she went from place to place, being turned away from every city, until she reached Delos.

Delos is an island that floats on the surface of the ocean, so it is not quite land. The people of Delos welcomed Mother, and she tried to give birth to us. But Hera again intervened, and ordered Ilithyia, the goddess of childbirth, to stop the birthing process. Finally the other goddesses felt sorry for Mother and persuaded Hera to let Apollo and I be born with a nine-yard-long necklace of amber and gold.

I was the first child, and Apollo was the second. So here we are now, millennia later, and still Apollo argues that he is the older twin. My foolish, dim-witted brother. I laugh to myself as I near Mother's home.

"_Leto has only one daughter and one son while I am blessed with seven of each! Thebans, you should ignore Leto, and worship me instead!"_

I am stunned when I hear the words, skidding to a stop. Apollo runs into me, but I am too distracted to glare at him. We are frozen in shock.

Suddenly I am furious. My rage joins Apollo's and together we involuntarily begin to glow with fury. We know who has mortally insulted out mother. Niobe, the conceited, beautiful queen of Thebes, consort to Amphion.

"Apollo? Artemis?" Mother stands in the doorway of her home, looking at us with worry.

"Stay inside, Mother," I say, my voice hard.

"We will return soon." Apollo's voice matches my own.

Mother looks as if she wants to refuse us, but she seems afraid of our obvious anger and shuts herself inside her home.

In unison, Apollo and I draw our bows. Niobe was going to suffer. Together we go to Thebes, straight into the royal palace. I raise my bow as soon as I am in the Theban princesses' rooms. I notch several of my arrows of moonlight, which cause instant death without agony. The Niobids are not as unlucky as they seem. They grow pale when they see me.

"Artemis," one girl whispers, tears falling down her cheeks. She must know her fate. Another woman, obviously their nurse, enters the room.

She drops the linen she is holding, paling, but I do not give her a chance to scream. I release my bowstring with a twang, my arrows sinking into the flesh of the first girl. Her skin turns white and she falls to the ground, dead.

Suddenly Aphrodite's harsh words become truth: I am no longer the saddened, girl-like immortal filled with remorse for her past actions. I am Artemis, goddess of the hunt, a cold and heartless killer. I am me.

The rest of the girls are staring at me with innocent eyes, but my rage does not waver. They alone must pay for their mother's crime. I turn my bow on the second girl and let my arrows fly. One of her sisters stifles a shriek.

I kill them each one by one; they sink to the ground without a single cry of pain, their blood settling in their veins and their skin mottling white.

The nurse lets out a squeak; I turn to her, but she falls to the floor at my feet, bowing. "Please, Great Artemis!" she cries. "Spare my life!" I clench my teeth, but I let her live.

I hear Apollo outside, his arrows mercilessly spraying the training field. I join him, borrowing his arrows of pain and together we slaughter Niobe's offspring. We ignore the screams of the Theban servants, who scuttle out of our way, their eyes widening at our power.

Niobe's sons attempt to escape, and a few even dared to fight us, but with a single cut from our arrows they fall to the ground, writhing in pain until we kill them. Soon there is only one left.

We notch a single arrow each. We tower over Niobe as she throws herself across the last living child, sobbing her heart out.

"Forgive me!" she pleads. "Apollo! Artemis! Please, you have carried out your punishment! Let him live! Spare my child!"

I meet Apollo's gaze, and we agree simultaneously. We raise our bows in unison, and let the last arrows fly.

Niobe screams.

* * *

Hades proudly informs Apollo and me that Lord Amphion of Thebes has joined the dead souls in the Asphodel Fields, having committed suicide four days after the slaughter of his fourteen children.

My twin and I are immensely pleased to see Niobe, the proud queen of Thebes, flee to Mount Siphylus, her sobs having no end. The two of us are content to let her weep there for eternity, but finally Father Zeus takes pity on her and orders us to end her misery.

We are reluctant to agree, but, combining our power, Apollo and I transform the sobbing queen to a statue. We smile cruelly when the stone Niobe wept still, her eternal tears satisfying our craving for revenge.


	5. Orion

**5/**

I smile to myself. My companions and I are hunting on the island of Crete, which has been infested with wild pests—game. Leah, Lara, and I are each pursuing a different animal.

At first we had decided to find some big game to hunt, but when we found three different sets of prints, we split up, Lara following an elk, Leah trailing after a stubborn moose, and I pursuing a clever panther.

I shift my bow to my other hand and crouch to study the set of prints in the soft soil. I scoop up some dried mud in my pale hand and study it carefully. East. The panther went east.

I stand and walk with a silent huntress's step in the correct direction. Finally I reach a rustling bush; I notch an arrow and burst through, aiming at the first thing I see.

A cry of surprise pauses my pursuit. I eye the man in front of me, bowed over the body of the panther I've been hunting. The hunter seems to recognize me and bows. "You are Artemis, are you not?" he asks.

I nod. "You killed my panther," I say.

The hunter blushes. "I apologize if this offends you. Only by sheer luck have I managed to slay this panther."

I smile. "What is your name, mortal?"

"Orion," he replies. "But I am no mortal. My father is Poseidon, god of the seas. My mother was mortal."

I feel surprise flickering across my face. A demigod? I try to recall him.

Orion. This is the man who has been praising me as the greatest of all huntresses ever since he was a child. I had simply ignored him, as he was a boy. "I see," I say. "Well, Orion, son of Poseidon, will you grant me the honor of hunting with me?"

"Great Lady Artemis," he says, "the honor would be mine."

I soon learn Orion's story: he had been wandering on water when he reached the island of Chios, which was so infested with animals that the King of Chios could not sleep. The king promised Orion his daughter's hand if he would get rid of the pests. The king's daughter was beautiful, and Orion loved to hunt, so he complied and did as the king wished. But when the time came, the king refused to give up his daughter.

When he saw that Orion intended to carry her off by force, he lavished him with compliments and wine, until his guest had fallen into a drunk sleep. Then he gouged out Orion's eyes and left him for dead.

Orion wandered about blindly until he stumbled upon one of Hephaestus's forges, who took pity on him and lent him a Cyclops boy to lead him around. The Cyclops boy took him west, where the sun healed his vision. But when he returned to Chios to see out the villainous king, he was gone with his daughter.

I found that Orion was quite a good companion; even my huntresses took well to him. He was vastly skilled at hunting. He could find any animal in any forest in any condition. I began to spend less time with my mother and twin and more time with Orion. Soon I never left his side, and he mine. We hunted on islands varying from Crete to Naxos to Delos.

Mother raised an eyebrow upon seeing us together, but she simply smiled and welcomed Orion to her home.

Apollo scowls every time he sees us. "Why do you spend so much time with him?" he snaps.

I blink at him, surprised. "I…favor him. He is a good hunting companion."

Apollo frowns and grumbles under his breath, but he leaves us be. I smile.

* * *

"Orion," I begin.

He looks up from his work and smiles at me. "Yes, Lady?"

I smile back. "I am afraid I have to meet my sisters in Athens today. I must part from you."

Orion frowns, but he nods. "Very well."

I stand and brush of my tunic. "Return soon," my companion calls after me as I transport myself to Athens. _I hope so,_ I think.

"Artemis!" Athena hugs me as soon as I arrive.

"Why are you embracing me?" I laugh. "I saw you but yesterday!"

She pouts a little. "Yes, but you only stayed for a moment before going back to Naxos with your _friend_."

I blush. "He _is _my friend."

Aphrodite grins from her spot at the fountain. She is disguised as a beautiful mortal girl, wearing rich clothing and jewels. "Is he?" She inspects her nails with an ever-critical eye.

I frown briefly, but I cannot stay angry, even at Aphrodite. "Yes," I say. "He is." I look around. "Where is Persephone?"

Athena frowns in confusion. "I do not know. Perhaps Hades refused to let her come."

"I am here." We turn to see our sister, smiling shyly. All but Aphrodite hug her.

"Persephone, it is so good to see you," I say. "How is the Underworld?"

She frowns slightly. "Never changing."

I hug her again. "Oh, well you are here now."

She smiles. My sisters and I proceed to play a game among the mortals, trying not to laugh as we pretended together. I spent the whole day with them in Athens, paying no mind to what my companion was doing without me. How wrong I was.

* * *

"Orion?" I call. I had just returned from Athens and gone to Crete, where Orion was supposed to be waiting for me. But my friend did not answer. Puzzled, I search the whole island, until—

"No!" I scream. Orion, dead, lying in a pile of leaves. I fall to my knees. I start to cry, but I do not know why. Was Orion simply my friend? I do not know any more. Suddenly I notice a bloated red wart rising just above his heel, which must have been the cause of his death. Instantly I know who has done this to my friend. "Apollo!" I scream.

My brother appears in front of me, his face grave. I rush at him. "How could you?" I shout. "He was my friend!"

Apollo catches my wrists and holds me fast. "Artemis, stop. I did what I must. This was for your own good."

I tug my wrists free and vanish in a shower of silver with Orion's body, leaving my betraying brother alone on Crete.

I place a coin or two under Orion's tongue* before burying him on Crete, where we first met. My tears shower his grave for a minute or two before I return to my huntresses, unable to tell them what happened.

Apollo attempts to apologize for days, but I flee every time, still angry at him. Finally he crushes me in a hug, saying he is sorry.

I wanted to ask why he killed him, but I could not. Instead I forgave him.

My guilty brother helped me hang Orion in the sky, so he would forever twinkle down at the earth. I stare up at him now, hugging myself. I will never forget him.

* * *

**Hm, sometimes I wonder what would've happened if Apollo hadn't gotten jealous and sent a scorpion to attack Orion. Oh, well.**

*** The ancient Greeks believed when Hermes led a soul to the Underworld, the soul would have to pay Charon, the ferryman of the Styx, to take him across to the judgement pavilion for his fate to be decided. A body's deceased soul usually formed in the appearance of a rich man or a beggar, depending on the amount of money the mortal brought to the Underworld. A coin was to be placed under the deceased's tongue at the funeral rites to ensure payment for Charon.**

**Kisses! -Alice**


	6. Adonis

**6/**

Orion was one of the only men I favored, aside from Hippolytus, my current companion. He was not the same as Orion, but I liked him all the same. My huntresses stayed slightly hostile with him, but they soon became comfortable with his presence in the Hunt.

I knew for a fact that Aphrodite hated Hippolytus because he scorned her by turning his back on love and joining me instead, swearing a life of chastity to serve me. I smiled on him.

Our days were similar to those of Orion's and mine, hunting on various islands and laughing together. One morning we were racing our chariots through the forest.

"I will be the victor!" shouts Hippolytus. "You will never defeat me!"

I laugh. "Are you certain?" I call back, snapping the reins and going faster than he. "I am defeating you now!"

"You wait, Lady Artemis!" he yells. "I—" _Crack_. I turn just in time to see Hippolytus fall from his chariot, but the horses do not stop. I yank on my reins and rush back, but I am too late. Hippolytus is dead. I study the axis of the broken wheel, and see a scallop shell embedded in the wood.

I know. Aphrodite is the cause of this. Once again I am angry, but what can I do? I—

"Artemis?"

I turn to see Hermes, staring at Hippolytus with wide eyes. "Is that—"

"Aphrodite," I say.

Hermes nods in understanding. "Here," he gives me the scroll. "It is from Persephone in the Underworld." He disappears, muttering to himself about mail.

I roll open the scroll. It is from Persephone, telling me I have permission to visit her at once. I glance sadly at Hippolytus, but he is gone, a mound of fresh dirt where his body had lain. A flower rests on the grave.

I leave the broken chariot as a monument to his death and go to the Underworld. Persephone attacks me in a hug as soon as I arrive. "I am so glad you are here!" she cries.

I push her back. "Persephone, is everything all right?"

She shakes her head. "It is far too lonely here. Hades is on business now. He will not mind you are here."

"Good," I say. "Why not give me a tour of your gardens? I have not been here in quite a while."

She smiles. "Of course."

Despite the lack of life, Persephone's gardens are beautiful, each flower crafted from a jewel of some kind, the leaves and stems all artfully carved from emeralds. As I am admiring her pomegranate tree, I hear Persephone gasp. I turn to see her staring at an unconscious youth at her feet.

He is holding a crumpled note in his fist. I bend to pry it from his grasp; it is a message from Aphrodite, asking Persephone to keep the boy safe.

"'Adonis'," Persephone murmurs. Realization hits me. I remember this boy. Another of Aphrodite's many faults. Myrrha, his mother, was incested with a terrible lust for her own father, thanks to the love goddess. She did manage to find a way to sleep with the king, but he only flew into a rage, threatening to kill his daughter. She ran, Aphrodite turned her into a tree **[the myrrh]** and from the bark was birthed...

I look at the boy. He is quite handsome, even for me, but that ends once I see the unusual glint in my cousin's eyes.

"Persephone?" I warn.

"Adonis," she repeats. "Help me." I comply, and together we carry the youth into Persephone's palace.

I study my cousin with worry, knowing no good can come from this youth's arrival. She wipes his brow gently with a damp cloth, until the boy's eyes flutter open, widening when he sees Persephone.

"Where am I?" he asks.

"In the Underworld," I say. "I am Artemis, and this is Persephone."

"You are safe here," Persephone says. "You may stay as long as you like."

Adonis nods. "Very well. Where is Aphrodite?"

"She sent you here," I reply truthfully. "We will care for you."

And we do. For four months. I stay near them only to be sure Persephone does not cause any trouble, but one evening Aphrodite sends a note asking for Adonis's return. I glance at Persephone, who has obviously been entranced by Adonis's beauty.

"'Tis time to return the youth, Persephone," I say.

She shakes her head. "Never," she says. "Adonis is mine."

The boy does not seem to hear, sleeping across from us. I look back at her. "Your time with him is over," I say. "You must give him back." She refuses. Aphrodite is soon angry, and they begin to argue. Adonis pays no heed to the goddesses fighting over him, but simply continues to sleep.

After days of arguing, Zeus sends Hermes to collect Adonis, with the solution that he spend four months with Persephone, four with Aphrodite, and four with whoever he chooses. Before he leaves for Aphrodite, Adonis smiles at me, but I understand what he is attempting and frown in disapproval.

When he is gone Persephone weeps, so I stay with her, simply to calm her. I hear Aphrodite and Adonis above the surface of the earth, hunting and laughing. Persephone cries harder. I hear Aphrodite making fun of me, and Adonis laughing at her jokes. Then Adonis makes the ultimate mistake:

"_Well, however heartless Artemis may be, she will never be a better hunter than I!"_

I smile slowly, though I am angered by Adonis's words, for now he has given me a chance to end this once and for all. I go to Persephone's spring, tap the surface with my fingers, and order, "Send the boar." The first boar I sent ravaged Calydon, causing mass grief and death, but this second boar was only intended for one death.

I listen again, hearing as Aphrodite and Adonis see my boar, and Adonis saying he wishes to hunt it. Aphrodite warns him, but he is already chasing after the boar. Soon the hunter becomes the hunted as the boar turns on him, just like I had planned.

Persephone pauses her tears as Adonis screams in pain. When his scream ceases, she bursts into fresh sobs, burying her face in my shoulder. I hold her until she stops abruptly, when Hades returns.

She sends me away, saying Hades did not know of my arrival in the first place. I worry about her, but I do not want to cause her trouble, so I leave, pleased with the outcome of Adonis's death.


End file.
